


The Aftermath

by slaynationmp4s



Series: Space Predator Adventures [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: But Not Regina Though, Damian Interrupts, Damian is Hungover, F/F, Gay Mess Janis Sarkisian, Hangover, Janis is Hungover, Janis is Super Gay, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Never Let Janis Drink, No Smut, Party, Post-High School, Regina And Janis Are Not Enemies Anymore, Regina George Is Nicer, Regina is Super Gay, Rejanis, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: Janis wakes up the morning after a party just to find the one and only Regina George sleeping in the same bed as herOrThe one where the girls have a very messy morning which isn’t necessarily a bad thing
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Space Predator Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone !! Sending love to all of you for 2021 <3 This fic is a follow up to New Year’s Eve but you can also read it on its own. Enjoy !

A sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the entire apartment, waking up a very hungover Janis in her bedroom.

As soon as the woman raised her head from her pillow and opened her eyes, it felt like a bunch of elephants stepped on her brain.

Janis groaned loudly as she put her face in her hands and looked up between her fingers at the mirror in front of her bed. She looked like hell, messy hair, messed up lipstick, wearing nothing else but one of damian’s old shirt that she had stolen from him a while ago.

“Damian did you break something?” asked the woman in a loud whiny voice because she clearly didn’t have the energy to stand up from her bed and get out of her room.

The young man responded from the other side of the door with the same whiny voice  “Yeah sorry Jan it’s because of the hangover, I can’t really walk straight so i accidentally kicked a glass”

“You can’t do anything straight anyway...” grumbled Janis.

As she put her head back down, other sounds of stuff getting kicked and damian being a hungover mess could be heard through the bedroom door. Janis groaned and stretched out her hand to grab the pillow next to her on the bed and put it on her ears. But, instead of landing on the expected empty pillow, her hand landed on something much softer.

Janis frowned but finally realized that when she looked at herself in the mirror earlier, she had noticed that she was wearing nothing else but a shirt. Nothing else.  The woman quickly looked under the covers, yeah no panties either. 

Oh god, janis probably had sex with someone on New Year’s eve. And that person was probably next to her. 

Before she turned around, Janis slowly stretched out her hand again and touched the soft thing again, yep, that’s definitely someone’s hair.

“Janis, if you’re looking for something to cure your hangover, I don’t think you’re gonna find it in my hair”

Janis immediately sat back up on her bed and turned to face one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. A sleepy Regina George in gorgeous red lingerie, laying in her bed. 

Janis had Regina George in her bed.

The blonde woman smiled at her “Slept well ?”

Janis looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, struggling to find her words.

“I- uh I feel like someone ran over my head with a monster truck during the night”

Regina chuckled “yeah you were kind of a mess last night, a very cute one though”

It felt like Janis’ brain was replaced by a monkey playing the drums as she tried to register what the blonde woman had just said.

“Regina what happened last night like, what did WE do?”

“You don’t remember?” Regina asked as she sit up on the bed with visible disappointment on her face.

“No, no I do!” said Janis as she grabbed one of regina’s hands “well I- uh.. I mean, I remember you and I kissing, which was fantastic by the way, but i don’t remember... taking you to bed?”

“Oh yeah that’s because I was the one to take you. You were really drunk so I thought that it was better to get you away from the crowd and get you in bed”

“Okay I get that but how did we end up...like this?” the woman gestured at the lack of clothing on both hers and regina’s bodies “we did more than just sleep right?”

“Yeah we did, but not on purpose though. I tried to take off your jacket so you would be more comfortable in your bed but I guess your drunk ass took it as a signal. You kissed me again, we started making out and then you did some stuff to me.”

Janis raised an eyebrow “stuff ?”

Regina chuckled at the woman’s confusion “oh yeah it was incredible, no one’s ever done that to me before, I was a real mess after you were done”

Janis looked at Regina with disbelief, she got the queen of the Plastics to make out with her and to let her... do stuff to her, incredible stuff. Janis would definitely brag about that later on.

“Damn, alright but wait, Regina, did you do... stuff to me?”

“Oh no you took care of yourself, you took off most of your clothes on your own and I refused to do anything to you while you were drunk. I might be a bitch but I still know about consent.”

Janis let out a small laugh at that last sentence while Regina looked at her with asoft smile. Janis stared into her eyes and suddenly had a very serious expression on her face. 

“Janis do i have something on my f-“

Janis cut the woman off as she quickly grabbed her face and kissed her, pulling her closer. Surprised, after a few seconds Regina pulled back to look at Janis who had her eyes fixated on Regina’s lips.

“I might be hungover but i’m not drunk anymore, so you better do stuff to me now George.”

The blonde woman smirked and immediately started kissing her again. Regina pulled her by the hips and twisted so that Janis straddled her hips. The kisses became deeper and more passionate by the second, what tasted like alcool breath at the beginning now felt like a wild fire on their lips.

Janis had a hand locked in regina’s hair, the other roaming her entire body and holding her against the bed.

Regina let out a sigh of pleasure before she remembered she was the one supposed to take care of Janis this time. the blonde woman locked her arms around her and spun them both around on the bed so that Regina was now the one straddling Janis. She grabbed both of the woman’s hands and held them up above her head, now pinning Janis against the bed.

Janis, who softly moaned out Regina’s name as the blonde woman started kissing down her jawline.

Regina reached her neck and kept kissing her definitely leaving marks at the same time, but it felt too good and Janis wasn’t going to ruin that.

On the nightstand next to the bed, Janis’ phone started to vibrate.

“Don’t answer baby” whispered Regina against Janis’ neck.

“It might be my boss”

“Your boss can wait, not me.”

Janis shivered at those words and closed her eyes as Regina was still holding her hands up and clearly marking her territory on her neck and chest.

The phone kept vibrating as Regina let go of Janis’ hands, who still kept them above her head, and started unbuttoning the woman’s shirt, kissing her way down her chest-

“JANIS WILBURT SARKISIAN HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOUR NEW YEAR KISS WAS WITH REGINA” Shouted Damian from the other side of the door.

Regina stopped in the middle of her task and looked up at Janis, both of them harboring shocked faces.

“Did you tell him?” whispered Regina.

“No I didn’t even see him this morning, we only talked through the door”

“Then how the hell does he know about our kiss?”

“I have no idea...wait”

Janis stretched her arm out to reach her phone on the nightstand

| SNAPCHAT -1m ago-

⚠️ HIGH SCHOOL FREAKS 👽

from Gay Hubbie, Cady bear and 3 more

As Regina lifted herself up from Janis’ hips and layed down next to her to see what she was doing on her phone, Janis unlocked it and looked at the messages. Both women’s eyes widened when they saw the first one. It was a picture taken the night before, on New Year’s Eve, of Janis and Regina kissing each other at midnight. Gretchen was the one who sent it.

_So Fetch_ :

Look what I witnessed last night  🙊

_Simp Boy_ :

Damn, get it Janis !!

_Cady Bear_ :

Holy shit !! How the hell did I not see that?

_Sexy Mouse_ :

I won Cady give me my 20 dollars now

_Cady Bear_ :

Oh yeah I forgot about that. Shit.

_Gay Hubbie_ :

OH.MY.GOD.MY.EYES.

Damian knocked on the locked door.

“Janis you have A LOT of explaining to do!”

Janis was about to answer when Regina covered her mouth with her hand and cleared her throat.

“Hum, Janis Sarkisian is currently unavailable for the moment leave a message after the tone”

“REGINA??? OH JANIS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE A DEAD GIRL WALKING NOW THAT YOU HID THIS FROM ME”

Both women erupted into laughters as Damian kept overreacting outside. the young man eventually gave up and walked away from the door grumbling under his breath.

The two women slowly stopped laughing and both let out a sigh of relief while Regina shifted to rest her head against Janis’ shoulder.

Janis gently tilted Regina’s chin up with one hand and cupped her cheek as she dropped a kiss on the blonde woman's lips.

“So that was kinda chaotic” said Regina while she tucked a strand of Janis’ hair behind her ear and snuggled against her body.

“Well it was to be expected with our whole history and the friend group we have. I mean it even looks like Karen and Cady made a bet on us kissing or something”

Regina giggled “Yeah you’re right. But you know sooner or later we’ll have to get out of this room and confront Damian”

“And he probably warned the others already so the walk of shame might not be just in front of him alone”

“Well then i guess it’s a good thing i’m not ashamed of being here with you”

“Do you really mean that?” said Janis with a preoccupied voice.

Regina looked straight into her eyes “Of course i mean it Janis. I... I really like you. I’ve liked you for a while actually, more than i want to admit. Last night really meant something to me and so does today”

Janis didn’t know how to react to this declaration. She stayed silent for a few seconds which was already too much for Regina, who thought that meant she didn’t feel the same way. 

Regina sat up on the bed “I’m sorry I should go”

As she was about to put one of her feet on the floor, Janis sat up and grabbed her by the arm.

“Wait Regina don’t”

Regina turned around with a defeated face and looked at Janis who scooted closer to her on the bed.

“I really like you too. Actually, I’ve had a crush on you since we became friends for the first time, before we even became enemies.”

Regina sighed of relief as Janis pressed their foreheads together and held both of her hands.

the two women stayed against each other this way for quite some time until they heard the doorbell of the apartment ring.

“That must be our lovely friends coming to bust us” said Janis

“Yay i’m so excited” said Regina sarcastically but as she was about to stand up, Janis held the woman by the arms and pulled her closer.

“I think you forgot something George”

“What?”

“Before we got interrupted, we were in the middle of something and I would very much like if we continued”

“Janis our friends are on the other side of that door”

“And?”

“They could hear us”

“And why should we care?”

“God i didn’t know you were that naughty Sarkisian”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… less talk, more doing me on my bed right now, George.”

_ Sexy Mouse _ :

I didn’t know Janis could make that much noise...

_Cady Bear_ :

My ears are traumatised

_King George_ :

sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So Fetch= Gretchen  
> Sexy Mouse= Karen  
> Cady Bear= i mean duh it’s Cady  
> Gay Hubbie= Damian  
> Simp Boy= Aaron  
> King George= Regina


End file.
